Ornate
by Katraa
Summary: all he wanted was for Riku to help him take down wallpaper ... [ riku x sora ]


**dedication:** chaotic rei

happy birthday, darling. she said she wanted the theme as papercut, so yeah. this was spawned from that .. kudos to kamixyu who i plotted with for this. i dont know why, but plotting with her is always so fun and amazing. so yeah, credit to her for the ideas at the end. love her to death, i do. anyhow, happy birthday again. and yeah, review people! do it! now i'll shut up. (by the way, it's somewhat ... limeish. not a lemon though. and it's not that explicit, promise)

* * *

**Ornate**

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Anyone who was anyone knew the horrendous task that is more commonly known as … removing wallpaper.

Sora had informed his best friend, Riku Karada, that the task of redoing his guest room would take four days. The first day they'd move the furniture out. The second and third day they'd remove the wallpaper. Towards the end of the third, they'd start painting the parts that had no wallpaper. And on the fourth they'd finish painting. The plan was simple and precise. Riku was quite surprised that someone as simple and scatter-brained as Sora could create such a concise plan. Then again, like earlier stated, the plan was awfully simple.

Riku groaned as he entered the brunette's apartment. The silver-haired male's hand made contact with his forehead as a groan slipped from his lips. Riku had planned on spending his spring break on vacation at Cape Cod, but here was Sora, throwing last minute plans in his face. Sora was _supposed_ to go with him on vacation, but now Sora was determined to redo his guest room. Riku had asked why now, of all times, was Sora interested in redoing the room? Sora had simply answered that his friend, Tidus, was coming over at the end of the break to spend a few nights and he wanted to redo it.

S_omehow_ Sora had guilt-tripped Riku into helping. The silver-haired teenager (who was nineteen, a sophomore in college) wasn't sure if it was Sora's persuasive powers or just his adorable face that convinced him. Either way, he had agreed to help.

And now Riku was standing in Sora's doorway, looking into the apartment skeptically. Aquamarine eyes peered around the area, as if silently deciding if he wanted to go through with this or not. Before he had time to settle on an answer, a perky and excited brunette bounced over to him. Small arms flew around his neck, pulling him into a type of hug. At least, what Riku /hoped/ was a hug.

"_Riku!_" Sora sang merrily, swaying side to side on his feet. The brunette's arms remained latched around Riku's neck. Bright blue eyes stared up at his friend before a smile appeared. "For a minute I thought you weren't gonna come!"

"I promised, didn't I?" Riku groaned, his left eye twitching. Without another word, he shrugged Sora off him. The brunette complied, something odd flashing in his eyes as he released his grip. Riku chose to ignore this. "So, what color are you painting it?"

"Pink!" Sora exclaimed with a large grin painted on his face.

Riku paled. "Are you … serious?"

"… I'm kidding," Sora giggled this, clasping his hands behind his back. "I was thinking about a light brown. Kind of like a tan. You think it would look nice?"

"Very," Riku said as he peeled his jacket off his body. Effortlessly, Riku tossed it onto the coat hanger and turned back to glance at his brunette friend. "Have you bought the paint yet?"

"Yes sir!" Sora nodded and pointed over his shoulder, down the hallway. "It's in my closet. I figured I'd put it there until we got the wallpaper off and stuff," he explained casually, blue eyes never once leaving his friend's tall frame.

"You owe me for this," Riku grumbled as he took his cell-phone off his belt. With a sigh, the silver-haired male set it onto Sora's coffee table. The pair had somehow ended up in the small living room by this point - Sora still faithfully by Riku's side.

"I know," Sora hummed cheerfully. "Besides, I've read that painting relieves stress. And since we both have so much stress from college… this works!" Sora smiled optimistically, poking Riku playfully in the chest.

Riku didn't find the action that amusing. "So does dating," Riku said with a grunt.

"Riku!" Sora whined with a pout forming on his lips. Arms crossed over his chest before he arched a brow at the silver-haired male. "You'd rather be flirting with girls on the beach then helping your _best friend_ fix his apartment?!" There was mock hurt drenched in the brunette's voice.

"Actually, yeah," Riku agreed, deciding that he wouldn't correct Sora on his orientation. "No offense, of course." A brilliant grin.

"…Meanie," Sora mumbled as he took a seat on the couch. The brunette teenager looked to Riku once more, motioning for Riku to take a seat beside him. And that's what Riku did. "So I figured we'd get all the furniture and stuff out of the room. Then we can go see a movie if you want?"

"Sounds good," Riku replied calmly, placing both hands behind his head as he leaned back. "Horror?" he suggested, arching a silvery eyebrow.

"…Do we have to?" This time it was Sora who groaned after speaking. The brunette grunted soon afterwards. "We _always_ go see horror movies, Riku! Can't we go see something different for once?"

"Geez.. Someone's full of complaints today," Riku pointed out, a frown appearing on his lips. Sora just gave his version of a glare back at the other. Riku sighed and then said, "Fine. What do _you_ want to see, _Sora_?"

Sora grinned when his friend asked for his input. "Can we go see No Reservations?!"

Riku blinked. Blinked again. And then thrice. "No," he bluntly stated.

"Why not?!" Sora grumbled, crossing his arms, his eyebrows knitting together in disappointment.

"Have you _ever_ seen two best friends, _males_ mind you, go see a romantic movie like _that_?" Riku demanded, his voice sounding quite exasperated. "I, unlike someone in this room, would rather go see a _horror_ movie. At least _that_ has some gore and that shit."

"But No Reservations is a really good-" Sora began in a protest, raising his hand in argument.

"I've already given you four days of my time. The least you can do is accommodate me," Riku stated vehemently, his frown never once fading. Aquamarine eyes stared at Sora, as if to silently urge and _demand_ the other to give in and agree with him. Then again, this was Sora. Sora was a great friend and all .. But when it came to things he really wanted, the brunette was the most stubborn person in _existence._

"I promise you'll like it!" Sora quarreled, a hopeful smile forming as brown locks of hair bounced on his head.

"There's no way in _hell_ I'd like that movie." Riku looked away. All right. So secretly he thought that _maybe_ he would like it. The commercials looked great. And the main actor was quite … attractive. Of course, you'd _never_ hear Riku admit that out loud. So therefore, he refused to go. The last thing he needed was for Sora to see him ogling over a half-naked man. He could just _imagine_ the awkwardness.

"Double-feature?" Sora asked with a soft sigh.

"You mean go see both?" Riku drawled. Arms crossed upon his broad chest as he watched Sora with amusement. _Horror movie and a romantic movie… I'd really prefer if it was just the prior… but I know for a fact he'll complain if we just go see mine_. "What do I get out of this?" Something furtive appeared the silver-haired male's eyes. Something … lustful.

"A happy me?" Sora questioned, tilting his head to the side cutely. Chocolate locks of hair fell in his eyes, just adding to his undeniably /adorable/ aura.

"…" Riku coughed, covering his mouth with a curled fist. Apparently Sora had not caught on to the innuendo and had stupidly thrown one right back at the male unknowingly. "Is that it?"

"Is _that_ it?!" Sora replied indignantly. "_RIku!_ You know I hate horror movies! So I'm suggesting we go see both so we win! How dare you ask for more!" Although Sora was suddenly felt a tinge of anger, he held no malice or rage in his voice. To prove that, the brunette pouted and batted his eyelashes pathetically at his taller friend.

"I was just saying," Riku said in a groan, eying the gaunt brunette beside him. Riku arose from his placement on the couch and sauntered towards Sora's guest room. Sora squeaked and hurried after him to catch up. "Let's just get started," Riku said mostly to himself.

Sora and Riku entered the room at the same time, which was surprising seeing that the door-frame could barely allow entry to Riku alone. Sora hated scrawny doors. Why couldn't they be larger? It'd be a lot more helpful!

"Well, seeing we aren't going to be able to move the bed out of here," Riku motioned to the incredibly quaint doorway, "we're going to have to move it over to the corner." Riku pointed over his shoulder. "Then we'll do that corner once we get this part done. Deal?"

"…All right, sounds good," Sora answered after deciding that Riku's ideas were always good.

Before Riku had time to intelligently instruct Sora, the brunette had begun tugging violently on his dresser, dragging it across the wooden floor. It emitted an annoying scraping noise, involuntarily making Riku cringe. His look of pain at once contorted into a pale and almost startled look. Riku at once became quite fraught. Arms went limp by his side as his eyes locked with Sora's body that was slowly moving across the room.

Basically, as Sora shoved that annoying piece of furniture out of the way, all the muscles in his body rippled from exerting energy. The tight shirt wasn't helping… But Riku's eyes were mostly glued to Sora's ass which was quite perk and well … everything that one should be. A light blush appeared on the taller's face before he quickly looked away, pretending to be occupied with removing a lamp from a small table.

"This… thing… is so… _hard_," Sora moaned in anger, panting due to his difficulties.

Riku's fingers tightened around the lamp. Why did Sora have to be cursed with the uncanny ability of being able to produce innuendos out of nothing? Riku blinked a few times before setting the lamp on the ground, promptly unplugging it. He _tried_ not to let Sora's moan imprint itself in his mind, but that worked to no avail.

"Well, just try harder," Riku shot back with fake annoyance. "Moving furniture is something all guys do, Sora. Get used to it." And with that he continued his work, not once allowing Sora to see the light pink that was scattered across his cheeks.

Sora could be such a tease.

After thirty-minutes they had moved everything to the right corner of the room (with the expectance of the small bed). The last thing they had moved to the pile were the picture frames from the walls. Now, quite visible, was the old flower wallpaper. It was quite … unnerving in a way.

"Almost done," Sora declared in a pant as he marched over to the bed. Riku glanced over his shoulder to stare at Sora. Eyes narrowed when he realized that Sora was now sprawled out on the bed. His limbs hung over the edges, dangling haphazardly.

"Sora," Riku grunted, storming over. "Get off the bed and help me move it."

"No," Sora whined, shaking his head with a playful grin. "How about we both get on the bed and _not_ move it?" Sora brightly suggested.

The invitation to share the bed with Sora was too good of an offer to pass up, even in Riku's current work-focused state. The silver-haired male plopped down on the bed, exhaling loudly. Arms folded over his chest as they lay side by side, barely fitting, shoulder to shoulder.

"Thanks for helping, Riku," Sora whispered with a yawn, eyes slipping shut momentarily.

"I guess it's nothing," Riku replied with the smallest of dismal shrugs. "I mean, you had to get this room fixed up some time…"

"Mhm," Sora agreed with a yawn. The brunette moved his head to the side and rested it on Riku's shoulder, using the firm surface as a makeshift pillow. "Can I take a quick nap before we go off?… I haven't had one in _ages_."

Riku felt something in his stomach drop as his face began to radiate warmth. "…You're not a kid, Sora." It was amazing how his speech contradicted how he was truly feeling.

"Don't be a meanie," Sora grumbled, nose brushing the shoulder as he shifted closer to Riku's form. "Just an hour, at most," his words became soft sighs as his eyes remained tightly fastened.

"Do I have to lay here too?" Riku groaned, looking quite haggard himself.

"Yeah," Sora replied with a smile tugging on his sleepy lips. "You take a nap with me. Okay?"

"…Fine…"

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

Riku Karada wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow during the second movie - regretfully 'No Reservations' - Sora had wound up resting his cute head against Riku's shoulder.

"Isn't this movie so sweet?" Sora whispered in the dark theater, cerulean hues staring at the screen with a happy smile on his face. "No gore. No dying." A soft and content sigh fell from Sora's lips as he gently nuzzled his cheek against Riku's shoulder.

"…I guess?" Riku answered tentatively. "…You're not going to fall asleep, right?"

"Nope," Sora replied in a quiet tone, watching the movie intently. "My neck was just getting stiff so I figured I'd switch positions a bit… that's okay with you, Riku?" Sora's eyes temporarily flickered off to screen to stare up at Riku's ivory-skinned cheek.

Riku glanced down out of the corner of his eyes, catching Sora's gaze. "It's fine," Riku said impersonally.

Sora frowned. "You sure, Riku? You don't sound sure…" A pause. "Do you think I'm annoying?…"

Riku looked off to the side. "You're not annoying," he answered in a hushed voice. "My mind's just elsewhere. And I'm trying to watch the movie and have a conversation with you at the same time. Forgive me if I find that difficult."

"…Yeah…" Sora trailed off, noticing the tinge of anger in his friend's voice. "I'm sorry?… That I dragged you here?…"

"Forget it, Sora," Riku sighed calmly. He tore his gaze away from the movie to stare at the brunette. "Just enjoy it, okay?" A forced smile ensued.

"Thanks…" Sora said quietly, smiling back up at his friend before going back to watching the movie.

"…I don't find you annoying… I find you exceptionally amazing…" Riku murmured to himself.

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

The second day was a bit more hectic than the first had been. Riku had arrived thirty minutes late. His excuse was that he got stuck in traffic. Mind you, being on a motorcycle in traffic is probably one of the most annoying things in existence. Sora asked if there was an accident, but Riku just pointedly replied with 'it was just traffic, Sora'. Sora at once tore away from the subject, changing it to something more interesting. (Was it just Sora or did Riku seem increasingly annoyed by him lately?…)

"What do you want for lunch, Riku?" asked Sora kindly, lingering in the kitchen as Riku exited the guest room.

Both males were covered in small flecks of paper (wallpaper, that is, that had shredded). Sora shook his head, easily removing the flecks from his hair. Riku entered the room, hands in his pockets. "What were you planning on making?" Riku asked, leaning against the counter as his eyes watched Sora.

"Anything you want," Sora answered brightly, smiling warmly at the silver-haired male. "So, what'll it be?"

Riku bit his bottom lip. _Anything that I want?… Would he stop with the sensual phrases?!_ "Eh. A sandwich is fine, thanks."

"Right-o!" Sora replied happily.

Within five minutes Sora had concocted two perfect sandwiches. The spiky-brunette made his way over to the couch where Riku was sitting, flipping through the tv, jaded to say the least. Sora sat down next to Riku, offering him a sandwich with an dazzling smile. "Here you go!" he hummed as Riku took the sandwich.

"Thanks," Riku replied coyly before glancing from the TV to Sora. "…Something on my face?" Riku asked, noticing that Sora was intently staring at him. Watching him. _Gazing_ at him, even. Not that it made Riku feel uncomfortable, not in the least, but he wanted to know why. For all he knew Sora could be mentally undressing him. … Pft, he wished.

"No!" Sora said too quickly as he took a large bite of his own sandwich and looked away.

"…Okay?" Riku laughed nervously before beginning to eat as well.

"…We're getting the rest of the wall-paper off tomorrow, right?" Sora asked after swallowing a mouthful of chewed bread and meat.

"Yeah," Riku replied simply.

"Good. Though … Tidus called earlier, before you came, and said he had a change of plans and was going to spend the week in the mountains with Namine…" Sora trailed off, voice containing considerable amounts of grief and disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Riku felt the need to state, lips falling into a frown.

"I feel bad." Sora looked down at the floor. "I mean, I made us miss our trip to Cape Cod because I wanted to get the room done. And then Tidus backs out on me and I haven't seen him since high school! … But I still made you spend half of your spring break with me … I'm sorry, Riku!" Sora blurted out, looking nervously at the other male.

"It's fine," Riku said, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the awkwardness. "You needed to get it done anyhow," Riku explained soothingly, offering the smallest of smiles.

An idea at once sprung into Sora's mind. "Hey!"

"Hello?" Riku answered, uncertain as to why Sora suddenly screamed that. Greetings? What the hell?

"No, silly," Sora giggled and set his almost eaten sandwich down on the table. Riku, on the other hand, had already consumed his. "I just thought of something! Why don't you spend the week here with me?" A grin appeared on Sora's bright lips.

"…Er…" Riku blinked and looked off to the side. _Spending the week with someone you're harboring a crush on isn't a good idea. At least on vacation I could have been flirting with guys … out of Sora's view, of course. But staying here would require all my time with him and it'd drive me insane! Fuck…_

"I promise I won't be a pest!" Sora urged, grabbing hold of Riku's hand. "It's the least I can do for making you do this for me!"

Riku's face scorched a shade of red from the contact. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," Sora sighed, nodding. The brunette let go of the other male's hand. He would give Riku time to think about it. That was the least he could do. Sora yawned and arose from his seat. The brunette stretched his arms above his head and looked shyly back at Riku. "Wanna go hang out at the mall for a bit?"

"Sure, why not."

"My treat!" Sora made known happily as he ran towards his bedroom to get his keys.

"…Right…"

**x**xxx**x**xxxxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**

The third day was by far the most interesting.

Riku and Sora had continued on removing the remainders of the bothersome wallpaper. The day prior Riku had mostly taken care of removing the paper. Sora was just there for moral support and to wet the walls down so that the paper would come off easier. Today, though, Sora took a different approach on the removal. Perhaps if he just peeled away at the paper it would roll off for him? Sora grinned at the idea and went to work at the wall-papered wall.

It was only ten minutes in when Sora yelped out in pain.

"Don't tell me you cut your finger off," Riku groaned, who was now beginning to paint the other wall. Aquamarine eyes glanced over his shoulder to stare at Sora who was sitting, whining in pain. With a vehement sigh, Riku set down the paintbrush and made his way over. "What's wrong?"

"Papercut," Sora groaned, raising his index finger in the air to inspect it. "It's huge! It's like a slash or something…" Sora noted with a large frown. Blue eyes filled with worry and then nausea when he caught sight of the blood dripping. "Eck!"

"It's just a…" Riku began but was cut off by Sora's overdramatic wailing.

"It hurts, though! Riku! Do something for it, please?!" Sora pouted and jabbed his finger in Riku's direction before continuing, "I might have tetanus or something! I mean! There are nails around here and oh god! I feel sick!"

Riku cocked a brow. A grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Here. Let me help," Riku reached out and snagged Sora's hand. The one that wasn't 'tetanus-infected', mind you.

Without a word, Riku led Sora into the brunette's bedroom. "There, lay down. I'll make sure you're okay," Riku explained with a faint helpful smile. Sora nodded frantically and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Riku, of course, knew that the pain was mostly conjured up by Sora's mind. Sure, it might sting a bit, but most of it was in Sora's mind. And besides, Sora should have gotten tetanus shots when he was younger… so there was no way he would get something as deadly as that. Sora was just being … well, Sora.

"Now," Riku breathed quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, right between Sora's legs. "You're going to have to answer everything I say truthfully, okay?"

"O-okay," Sora said with a frantic nod, wincing from a round of pain.

It took everything Riku had not to laugh. "All right." Something furtive appeared in Riku's eyes. Something cunning, sly, and downright witty. "Have you had sex in the last month?"

Sora's eyes widened. "W-what?" spewed the brunette in stun, staring wide-eyed at his friend. "N-no!"

"Two months?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Riku! Y-you..jerk! I'mavirgin," Sora grumbled darkly, looking to the side in anger. Blue eyes locked with the window as he laid there. Apparently he wasn't catching on, just upset. That was good for Riku. Very good.

Riku grinned and tilted his head to the side, silver bangs falling in his eyes. "Have you had any odd desires lately?"

"…For cookies, yeah," Sora replied, at once forgetting his anger when Riku spoke again. His voice was oddly alluring and calming and downright soothing.

"I meant sexual desires, dimbwit," Riku mumbled, eyebrows furrowing as Riku remained sitting between Sora's spread legs.

"Er…er…" Sora stumbled. "M-maybe…"

"Oh?" Riku arched an eyebrow, curiosity dancing across his face. "Really? Care to enlighten?"

"…How does this relate to my paper cut?!" Sora groaned, throwing his finger (no, not _that_ finger, his _index_ finger) into the air with rage. Sora shook it and frowned, hoping that these questions had some sort of purpose. Why would Riku be wasting valuable time jerking around? No! He wouldn't do anything of the sort! … Right?

"In ways you wouldn't understand," Riku stated a bit nonchalantly. He chuckled and then reached to his right to tap Sora's kneecap. "That hurt?"

"Eh… no."

"This?" He tapped a few inches above the knee.

"No."

"This?" This time a few inches below Sora's hip on the brunette's leg.

"No."

"This?" Riku's fingers tapped Sora's inner thigh. Aquamarine eyes watched Sora's expression intently. A blush appeared on the brunette's face as he bit back a sigh of pleasure.

"N-no…"

Riku smirked and hesitantly moved his hand. Fingers hovered above the other's groin uncertainly. Gathering any courage that might have been hiding, Riku pressed his fingers down, relishing in the way a surprised gasp sounded from Sora's lips.

_Fuck, that was sexy… _Riku thought as his breathing became a bit uneven. Eyes glanced up to Sora who was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. "That hurt?" Riku asked nonchalantly, fingers still resting upon the area.

"N-no…." Sora stammered and exhaled heavily when Riku removed his hand. The moment of relief was short-lived because the next thing Sora knew, Riku had him pinned to the bed, staring down at him with slightly darkened aquamarine eyes. "R-riku?" Sora squeaked, breathing becoming heavy.

"This hurt?" Riku asked as he rose his right hand and slid it down Sora's neck.

"No…." Sora whined, eyes fluttering back in pleasure.

"This?" Riku continued, running his hand down Sora's chest lustfully.

"N-n-noo…." Sora purred as Riku ran his dexterous fingers along his chest, drawing circles on his flat stomach. Eyes snapped shut, refusing to look Riku in the eye. A blush was evident on Sora's face as he laid there, _trying_ to let his pleasure get the best of him.

"This?" Riku breathed in inquiry before he pressed his lips to Sora's forehead, hands returning to Sora's to keep the boy securely pinned.

Sora gasped, heart stopping. "N-no…"

"This?" Riku kissed the bridge of Sora's nose, his own brushing along Sora's forehead.

"Nope…"

"This?" Riku inquired as his lips kissed Sora's closed eyes.

"Neh…Riku…" Sora sighed softly as Riku's kisses trailed down onto his cheeks questioningly. A hand fled from Sora's as it rested upon Sora's inner thigh, lightly rubbing the area with growing inquiry. Sora purred before murmuring, "F-feels…good?…"

"Does this hurt?" Riku asked as Sora opened his eyes. Sora was about to ask 'what hurts?' but Riku cut him off. "I like you."

Sora's eyes widened. The rubbing and pleasant touches had ceased for the time being. "Riku?" Sora asked quietly, uncertain if his ears were betraying him or not. Did Riku just?

"Does it hurt when I say I like you more than a friend should?" Riku questioned softly, refusing to make eye-contact with the younger. Sora's blush deepened as he rapidly shook his head. Riku's gaze wearily made its way back over to look at Sora's flustered appearance.

"No," Sora answered honestly and was silenced when Riku's hungry and needy lips meshed feverishly against his. Sora returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Sora's lithe hands flew up from their idle position and into Riku's silvery strands of hair. The action urged the other to continue _and_ at the same time pulled Riku closer, deepening the kiss whilst adding more pressure. Sora smiled against the kiss as Riku nipped at his bottom lip, claiming it in his own pair over and over. A moan was muffled between the two pair of meshing lips soon after.

The silver-haired male's fingers twitched against Sora's thigh, rubbing the jean-covered area with fever. The older of the two was pleased as Sora's body arched into the touch, desperately asking for more.

Riku was _happy_ to oblige.

Lips fled from Sora's, trailing along the brunette's cheek and down to his friend's neck. Gasps intermingled with mews fell from Sora's lips as his body turned to fire. Riku continued with his treacherous work, slowing inching closer to the most attention-craving spot on Sora's body.

"Neh, Riku!" Sora sighed loudly in pleasure, arching his neck in offering to his friend. "What are you…" Sora tried to ask, tingles of pleasure shooting through his body freely.

"Don't ask questions," Riku instructed Sora, tongue licking at the now bitten areas on Sora's neck.

"Okay," Sora sighed helplessly but then yelped when Riku's hand covered his need. Eyes squinted in desire as his body pressed into the warm touch. A nervous blush appeared again on Sora's voice as he laughed apprehensively, which was more of a series of pants.

"I promise it'll make you feel better," Riku promised as his lips began working on forming love bites on the brunette's neck.

Before Sora even had time to register what was going on, Riku's cold fingers were … in a place he had _never _thought they would ever be. A nervous moan fell from Sora's lips as he arched his head back, his head making contact with the pillow. Arms flew out and quickly tangled around Riku's neck again, pulling the teen closer.

"Sora," Riku repeated in a soft voice, now resorting to kissing Sora's lips again. They were so sweet and wanting and just … everything he imagined them to be. So soft, too.

Riku's fingers continued their work, quickening their pace upon command. Each time he'd do such, Sora's moans against their kiss would become louder as he nipped and bit at Riku's lips, too high on pleasure to realize what he was doing. Riku just chuckled against the lips, eagerly returning the heated kisses.

Sora didn't last long, as Riku expected. With one last final scream of the silver-haired male's name, Sora went limp beneath Riku. Pants were heard as Sora tried to desperately catch his breath. Blue eyes fluttered open, the wonderful feeling lingering. Riku nuzzled his nose against Sora's neck before asking, "Feel good?"

"Gods… yeah…" Sora sighed happily, a bit sad to see Riku's digits depart. He blushed as the silver-haired male stuck them in his mouth, cleansing them. Sora quickly looked away, laughing nervously. "Er… sorry…"

"Don't be," Riku answered with a fond smile, arms wrapping around Sora's form as they lay there.

"…Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku asked, the sounds from only moments before replaying in his mind.

"I think I like you too," Sora answered honestly. "I think I have for awhile now."

"That's good," Riku replied with a tender look, kissing Sora's lips chastely. A moment of silence passed between the pair. There were no need for words. They just knew, somehow, that they were no longer friends and were now _boyfriends_. There was no need to hide it anymore. They both had confessed their attraction.

"But… what about my paper cut?" Sora pouted after a moment, hugging Riku tight to him.

"…we'll just use a band-aid."

Another round of silence, a moment of realization on Sora's part that Riku had been playing mind games with him, and then Sora softly punched Riku in the arm before grumbling, "Jerk.."


End file.
